What's Done in The Dark?
by justareader13
Summary: Stefan has a secret that's been festering from his human days and now the secret's about to come out. {Does feature some Stelena and Bamon and mentions Klaroline but their not in anyway the focus of this story}


**I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING**

**This is set about 2 years post season 3 and may contain minor spoilers but don't follow any particular plot lines.**

**WARNINGS: Contains mentions of child molestation and sexual abuse. READERS BEWARE! **

**SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD **

Stefan lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. It was 1pm but he had been up since 2 am just staring. It was an anniversary of sorts today. Anniversary for lack of a better word, anniversary implies a celebration like a birthday, marriage or some historic event but what happened to Stefan this day in 1856 wasn't something he celebrated at all. No one for sure knew what was happening and he supposed that was for the best. He, however, remembered the feeling vividly. He remembered begging for it to end some days and just taking it others, he remembered the progression of it, starting from when he was eight straight until the days leading to his death. It never actually ended until he killed him but the torment, the guilt, the disgust, the self-loathing and self-deprecation - that never went away, ever. He had only ever told the two people he had considered his best friends after the fact and seeing as how Lexi was dead and Klaus hated him, he was stuck dealing with it alone, again. His ears perked up as there was a knock on his door, he didn't speak or acknowledge that he was there

"Stefan? Stefan, it's me Elena. Damon said he hadn't seen you but that you were in your room." He heard through the door, he still sat there staring never moving an inch or even entertaining moving. He was statue still on his bed like a doll or more like he was playing dead

"Stefan? Stefan, are you mad at me?" She said her voice breaking a bit and usually that would move some part of him that he identified as his heart and then he would worry that despite Damon being with Bonnie now that Elena would flock to him in her time of need and that Damon would take advantage but now he didn't care, he was numb. He heard her rattling the locked door knob and eventually she gave up and left.

**SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD**

Elena walked down the stairs with tears in her eyes, she heard Bonnie giggling at something Damon was saying and didn't really want to disturb them but she stood in the door way to the living room regardless

"El, is everything okay?" Bonnie asked, her smile instantly falling away when she saw Elena's face. Damon looked over to her curiously

"It's just Stefan, he's in a mood or something. He won't talk or open his door. I don't know what's wrong with him. If he decides to show his face just tell him to call me." Bonnie nodded to her as Elena walked out

"What's up with him?" She asked, turning to Damon

"I don't know. What's the date today?" Damon asked pensively

"April 9th, why?"

"Just that every April 9th, he does this and I can never figure out why."

"Have you ever asked?"

"No, not really but I have mentioned it and he always shuts down whenever I do. I checked his journals, zilch, nothing. He never writes in them on this day ever."

"Well, maybe you should go talk to him. You're his brother, something's obviously wrong and has been for a while and if you can't get through to him no one can, it's worth a shot right?" Bonnie said getting up from the couch

"I guess." Damon said in a tone that screamed he was not totally committed about confronting Stefan but Bonnie knew he would only because she asked. She kissed his cheek before walking out.

What Damon didn't mention to her was that Stefan had been doing this since he was nine. Every year on April 9th, he just shut down and Damon was barely any closer now to figuring out why than he was back then.

**SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD**

Damon knocked lightly on Stefan's door,

"Stef, hey you alive in there?" He got no answer back

"Stefan?" Still nothing, dead silence

"Stef, if you don't answer back or open the door I'm gonna bust it down." Three seconds later the door hinge was hanging off slightly and Damon was staring at Stefan who was sprawled out on his bed staring unseeingly at the ceiling, if not for his blinking eyes and the heartbeat Damon could hear, he'd think Stefan was dead.

"What the hell are you doing, man?" Stefan didn't move an inch

"Hello, anyone home?" still nothing, Damon walked over and began waving his hand and snapping his fingers in Stefan's face, and he acknowledged none of it.

"Hey, we Salvatores already have enough screws loose, let's not add you being catatonic to the list." Silence was his answer

"Okay, let's see here." Damon got up and started reading entries from Stefan's diaries aloud which garnered little to no reaction, he opened up Stefan's drawers and began rummaging through them throwing things all over the place and breaking things which only got some eye twitches out of him. Then he saw a divide in Stefan's draw and moved it, there were hundreds of papers that looked like they were from Stefan's diaries,

_Why would he rip these out?_ Damon asked himself. Damon picked one up and looked at the date: April 9th. _So he does write, he just hides them. _

"April 9th, 1921. Dear Journal, it's been nearly 70 years and the memories still haunt me. My father is but a distant memory and yet still his horrible deeds plague me and I'm still struggling to put the broken pieces of my psyche back together. The glue though is definitely my new companion, Rebekah and her brother Niklaus. I haven't told Rebekah yet but I have told Nik, he understands me. Though his father didn't hurt him in the way mine did, he can still sympathize with me without me feeling like he's pitying me. He's there for me, he's the closest friend I've had since Lexi. She always wanted me to write on these days even when I had no intention of moving an inch from my bed. She said it would help and I suppose it does in some small way. It definitely helps more than Klaus's approach to hate his siblings. As much as Father tried to make me, I never blamed it on Damon, why would I? It was father, not Damon who was the one who—", Damon abruptly stopped reading as he was thrown clear across the room and the paper was snatched from his hand,

"That's private." Stefan said lowly. Damon sat up and watched Stefan use his enhanced speed to put all the papers, clothes and journals back in their rightful place before settling back on the bed Damon didn't want to miss his chance seeing as how he caught Stefan vulnerable

"I don't know what you were whining about in that diary entry Stephanie. You know damn well you were dad's favorite" Damon spat at him, feigning anger

"Stop it Damon." Stefan's faint response came floating to him as if on the breeze but Damon wanted a bigger reaction

"You were everyone's first choice. Dad, Katherine, Lexi, Caroline, Elena, Rebekah hell even Klaus favors you. I'm literally hoping and praying on baited breath that Bonnie doesn't fall hopelessly in love with you. I mean seriously Stefan, you get what you want more times than not so why are sitting in here like Edward frikkin' Cullen, depressed about Dad of all people. We all know that he was more devastated than anything else because he lost you, his baby boy. The favored son."

"Stop it." Stefan said a little louder

"You could do no wrong in his eyes."

"Stop it."

"You were perfect, you were Saint Stefan and you still are. Oh I'm sure daddy would be proud of you today, oh wait maybe not. There's the whole Ripper thing, I can hear him now, 'you've been a very bad boy Stefan and you know you deserved to be punished'." That was the last straw for Stefan. Damon's mimicking words were much too accurate for comfort and Stefan lashed out violently slamming Damon into the wall and holding him by his throat

"Shut up! I don't want to be bothered. Why do you have to dig? Why can't you just leave well enough alone? You didn't care about why I was always locked up on this day before, I'd prefer that you not start caring now. I want you to leave me alone and don't speak to me until I initiate something with you, now please leave. And tell Elena and Caroline and Bonnie and whoever else not to come by here today either, I want to be alone." Stefan said emphatically before letting Damon go and going back to his bed to play dead.

"Seriously what the hell is wrong with you?" Damon asked but Stefan was already right back where he was, vacantly staring at the ceiling unseeingly. Damon got a flash of intuition and decided to get up and leave Stefan to his own devices; he knew where he had to go to get answers anyway.

**SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD **

"What the hell is wrong with my brother?" Damon asked as soon as Klaus opened the door, wanting to get out of there quickly. Obviously Klaus felt differently

"Why, hello Damon. How was my day you ask? Well, it was going smashingly until you showed up."

"Look, I don't have time for the games alright? Just tell me what Stefan's deal is and I'll be out of your hair."

"Why would I know what was wrong with Stefan?" Klaus asked with a bored expression on his face

"Because you two were friends once for some reason and he confided in you. He wrote it down." Damon said to him, Klaus just gave him a blank expression

"I have not a clue what you're on about mate and frankly I don't care to decipher it. Caroline's waiting so…" Klaus turned to go back inside but what Damon said next stopped him

"Look, today is April 9th, ringing any bells now?" Damon watched as Klaus seemed to be running through things in his head, he saw realization cloud his vision and then watched the pensive look his face took on. He seemed to be at war with himself. It was weird seeing the hybrid in such indecision, Damon knew what he was gonna say before he even said it

"Sorry, but that's something you're gonna have to take up with your brother." Damon stared at him as if he grew a second head, and then he got pissed off. What was the big secret that Stefan felt he could confide in Klaus and not his own brother? The secret that Klaus, crazy, unstable, intense, hybrid _Klaus_ felt the need to keep for Stefan and was taking a great deal of care to not let anything slip through on his face.

"If you really know Stefan as well as you seem to think you do then you know Stefan is currently sitting in his room, with the blinds drawn, st—",

"Staring at the ceiling? Right?" Klaus asked with a smug look on his face as Damon glared at him.

"Whatever, you obviously don't know anything or you don't care about Stefan nearly as much as you say. You know, you go on your spiels about how you missed your friend and how you wished someone would accept you the way Stefan did. And he thought of you as enough of a friend to share a secret he's only ever shared with one other person, the person who's seen him at his worst and brought him back from the edge. His _best_ friend. He thought of you as one of his best friends, even when he wasn't supposed to care. Even when he was supposed to be 'no-humanity-Stefan', he cared enough to think of you that way. Guess I can't say the same for you." Damon said walking away, knowing that him questioning Klaus's loyalty and honor would surely garner something if only a little tidbit.

"Wait" Klaus called, Damon turned to the older vampire who looked contemplative before he answered

"He's playing dead."

"What?" Damon asked confused

"He's playing dead, he'd always play dead when he was younger. When his father would come into his room and... He'd play dead, he hoped his father wouldn't want to hurt him then. Never actually worked but he still always did it." Damon still stared at him confused taking in everything he'd said, horrified realization filled his face

"You mean…" Klaus smiled sadly as it dawned on Damon

"No! No, that's, no. Stefan was his favorite, he wouldn't, why would he? It's Stefan." Damon sputtered out as he tried to deny what Klaus was saying

"Like I said, you might want to take this up with your brother." But that's not what Damon did.

"I need a large drink." He muttered to himself, going back to his car and making a bee line to the grill.

**SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD**

Bonnie got out of her car and walked towards the Grill smiling and shaking her head at Caroline's anecdote of how she managed to flood her kitchen with nacho cheese. Her mom was luckily out of town, so she called a cleaning company and currently was living with Klaus temporarily until it was finished being scrubbed down.

"Caroline, technically you don't have to eat so why do you cook knowing you can't actually do it to save your life?" Bonnie asked her

"Well, eating helps curb the cravings. I can't be an alcoholic like Damon, it's so unattractive."

"Yeah and stuffing your face with everything you can find isn't?"

"Nobody said vampirism was pretty missy." Bonnie walked into The Grill, confused because she could hear 'Cherry Pie' by Warrant blasting from across the street but weirdly enough it sounded like Damon. She walked in and froze at the sight before her. The Grill was in an uproar, it was the worst she's ever seen, there was isolated pockets of men fighting and some couples getting intimate but mostly everyone was drunk and dancing around crazily and wild with their clothes hanging off or not on at all and singing. At the center of the mania, her boyfriend was stood on the pool table with a bottle of nearly done Jack Daniels whiskey in one hand and a half polished off bottle of Elijah Craig bourbon in the other. He had four leggy coeds dancing and singing with him on the pool table, his shirt was open and the girls were all over him. Not that Damon seemed to noticed much, he was too far gone and in a world of his own, dancing wildly and singing, the liquor sloshing in the bottles and spilling on the pool table and the floor.

"Oh Bonnie! Bonnie, thank god. Damon came in, got drunk and starting compelling people to just get crazy and party. I swear they've broken most of the liquors bottles and run most of the new costumers out, not to mention the hundreds in damage, I'm so dead." Matt said breathlessly, Bonnie didn't even look at him.

"Bonnie, Bonnie! Did I just hear Matt right? Do you need help? Bonnie?" Bonnie finally snapped out of it and turned her attention to Caroline who was shouting to her over the phone

"Actually, I get what you mean about a drunken Damon being unattractive. Don't worry, I've got this Caroline. I'm gonna have to call you back, I have an ass to kick." She hung up and stared at the madness a little longer before closing her eyes and beginning to chant. After a few moments the juke box music shut off and Damon's compulsion wore off. People stopped dancing and began looking around confused, well everyone besides Damon who was still in his own little bubble singing and dancing.

"Attention, the party is official over! Clear out now please!" Bonnie shouted, and watched as people began getting it together and filing out confused. She waited until it was just her, Matt and Damon, who had thankfully stopped singing and was now smiling softly while swaying slowly and cuddling the bottles. She marched over to him and snatched the bottles from him handing them to Matt, who took them and quickly scurried away wanted no part of a pissed off Bonnie

"Hey, those were miiiiinnnneee." He said whining the last word annoyingly

"Get. Down. Now." She ordered him. He pouted but got down regardless. She immediately grabbed his ear and began dragging him to the door ignoring his protests. She grabbed his jacket on the way out and shouted a farewell to Matt who was having a feeling towards Damon he never thought he would: sympathy. She pushed through the crowds of the patrons that had gathered close to the door and stomped towards her car, she pulled the door open and unceremoniously dumped him inside of the car and slammed it in her anger. She was on a tirade on him all the way to the Boarding House and when she brought him inside and dumped him on the couch she wasn't finished yet, she still expected an explanation from him for his reckless actions.

"I mean, what were you thinking Damon? Oh wait, you weren't. Honestly, what if the council found out about this little escapade? Thank god Matt had the sense to call me. Do you have any idea the consequences if this had ended badly? They could kill you if they knew you were a vampire and you just go to the town's hottest spot and practically announce it, are you kidding me?" She said to him angrily as she took off his shoes, socks, belt and shirt.

"Aww I was just having fun, cherry pie." He slurred out

"That wasn't fun; that was a potential catastrophe."

"I love how straight forward you are Bonnie." Bonnie rolled her eyes knowing just which stage of drunkenness he was now in. As much as he tried to deny it, Damon was just as much an affectionate drunk as he was a violent one and a party one.

"I love you and I love Caroline and Elena but not the way I love you. And I loved Ric before he was turned into a lean, mean vampire hunting machine by that filicidal bitch Esther and I love Stefan. And I know that Stefan loves me so I don't know why he didn't just tell me. I mean why did he tell Lexi and Klaus and not me? I would've protected him, I'm his big brother and I would've done something." She watched as he turned around on the couch cuddling into it sleepily, her anger was already dissipating and giving way to confusion

"I wouldn't have let father hurt him like that. Oh my god, I left for a whole year. What happened to him?" Damon slurred out before he closed his eyes and before she could ask him what he was talking about his light snores could be heard. Bonnie put a small spell on him to ward away most of the hangover he was gonna experience, it took a lot for a vampire to get drunk so she knew he had drunk copious amounts to get to this state and it was about Stefan. She thought briefly that he probably figured out what Stefan's issue was and he was speaking about their father. From what little Damon spoke of the man she knew he wasn't winning any father of the year awards anytime soon. She glanced upstairs to where Stefan was, she looked at her watch and noted that it was close to two in the morning and technically it was April 10th now. She walked up the steps and saw that Stefan's door was open. She walked and looked at him as he sat in front of the window staring at a picture in his hand. She knocked on the door jam,

"Hey Stef, you talking yet?" She asked him with a small smile, he returned the same smile to her

"Yeah, sorry about that." Gesturing for her to enter to which she did

"No it's fine, sometimes we just have things on our mind and need some alone time."

"Was that Damon I heard you come in with?" he asked, he had heard the commotion downstairs but didn't want to leave his room just yet

"Damon, drunk off his ass"

"Yeah, well, what's new?"

"But that's just it. This time it was different. Listen, I believe in giving someone their space and you know I respect yours. Just, Damon is worried about you and you know he doesn't do 'human emotions' or 'Stefan emotions' well so he got drunk to ignore it but I think you guys talking about whatever is wrong is kinda long overdue, especially if it goes back to your dad." She said putting a comforting hand on his shoulders as she took in his bewildered face

"I suppose you're right. I mean, if 159 years hasn't prepared me for this conversation then something's seriously wrong with me."

"Eh, you're Damon's little brother. I'm sure whatever amount of stubbornness you have you got it from him." Stefan smiled at her as she turned to walk out of the room. He looked down at the picture; it was of him, Damon and his mother. His mother had always been weak his whole life before she died when he was eight. He had a hard time remembering her vividly but he remembered nights where she was particularly deteriorated and his father had just begun to abuse him. He recalled that he kinda felt better that she was sick because he had something to distract him, he could slip out of his bed before his father could get to him and lay with her and sing her French lullabies like she did to him when she was stronger. He could use her as his savior even if she didn't know the horror she was saving him from, Damon was his makeshift hero as well. He was always taking as much beatings that were meant for Stefan as he could, covering for Stefan and Stefan knew that Damon did all he could to protect his brother, he couldn't know that their father got to him in a way that was so much worse than the brief physical pain and embarrassment of a strapping.

**SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD **

Damon stared at Stefan from across the breakfast table. Stefan was nibbling on a muffin and drinking his blood spiked coffee and Damon was drinking the same while holding an ice pack to his pounding head, he knew it would be a lot worse if not for his juju wielding witch. He was trying to figure how to approach this conversation because it was one they had to have, they couldn't sweep it under the rug anymore but how the hell do you talk to your little brother about him being molested by their father? How do you approach the fact that he was so traumatized by it that even as a 166 year old vampire he still had the psychological scars? Apparently Stefan was more comfortable facing this than Damon was

"I know you know something about what happened, I just don't know how much you know." Stefan said not looking up from his muffin

"I went to see Klaus. He wouldn't tell me much just that you were playing dead and that you did it when Father tried to…" He trailed off not wanting to say it. It was one thing to think it but to say it out loud would make this real and Damon was fine with still having at least some plausible deniability.

"I…" Stefan trailed off too, he wasn't sure where to start; Damon knew where he wanted to start though

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, even after the fact you told Lexi. Okay, I can get that she's special to you of course you'd tell her but even in ripper mode you trusted _Klaus_ with this secret and not _me_, why?"

"I was afraid Damon. When we were human first I didn't tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't believe me, then I was afraid you'd blame yourself, then I was afraid you'd try to take it for me like with the beatings and then I just decided not to tell you because I wanted to protect you from this just like you protected me from father's drunkenness and his violence. Then when we became vampires and I felt powerful I killed him so I didn't really think it mattered, I got revenge but then Lexi made me feel and I realized it still mattered but by that time you hated me and I was afraid that you just wouldn't care, so I didn't say anything." Damon took in all Stefan had said and he wished he could say he was wrong when he said Damon wouldn't have cared but he was telling the truth

"It started when you were eight didn't it?" Damon asked

"Yeah, I was just lying there trying to go to sleep and he slipped in. It was the day that I had broken mother's favorite vase and to get me off the hook you let the horses out of the stables and they rampaged through the whole town before they managed to catch them.After he beat you and made us both go to bed he came into my room and lay down with me. He told me not to make a sound. He said we had both been bad boys; one of us had to get punished. He said I could choose you or me, so I chose me. You had already done so much for me I wanted to do this for you, so I took it. I thought it would just be a beating but it was so much more. I didn't say anything when it was over and I didn't say anything the other times, the only person who even an inkling it was happening was Cordelia, remember her?" Damon's mind got a flash of a dark skinned woman in her mid-forties with child bearing hips, a kind smile and compassionate eyes, she was their nanny. He gave an imperceptible nod

"I remember after it she would find me there crying and she'd give me a bath and one time she told me that I had to act like I wasn't there. I had to transport my mind somewhere else so I wouldn't go crazy, that it was the only way. I didn't understand at first but then I started playing dead. Whenever he came in I just didn't move, I barely breathe, I didn't blink I just acted like a doll and he would get frustrated and hit me because of it but I wouldn't stop. It didn't matter he still punished me and when he was done Cordelia would bathe me again and put me in Mother's bed. When Mother died she'd put me in your bed. Then when you went off to war—",

"Wait he was still doing it then?" Damon asked surprised thinking of a gangly fifteen year old Stefan who hadn't really grown into himself just yet being raped by their father; he quickly had to shut that mental image down.

"Yeah, when it was done I'd go to the lake and swim in the water. Then I'd go to the slave sleeping quarters and they'd hide me. I would stay there for days on end one time even for two weeks and he would rant and rave about me being gone and he'd take it out on them and I always came back. Do you have any questions?" Damon's throat filled with bile when Stefan asked that like he was a teacher giving a lecture, he was talking so detached about the situation like it wasn't him who went through it and if Damon didn't know any better he'd say he had turned his emotions off

"What, what was the worse time? When I was gone?" Stefan shook his head wanting to dispel any blame Damon was about to put on himself

"It got worse as I grew older and wasn't that sickly kid anymore. It had nothing to do with you okay?"

"Just tell me, worst time: was I away?"

"It _was_ when you were away but…" Damon threw the ice pack on the table warily and shook his head looking down but Stefan wouldn't let any ideas simmer in his head

"But it wasn't because you were gone, it was because I got bold and decided I wasn't gonna put up with it anymore. I found a girl I liked, even loved her in some unconventional way and I wanted to get away from him so I got engaged to her behind his back."

"Rosalyn Cartwright?"

"Yeah but when he found out that we planned to skip town and marry each other, he let her dad know and our engagement was broken and Father locked me away. He told people he sent me to France with some of Mother's relatives but he kept me locked in this shed for three months, starving and living in my own filth. I only survived on what scraps the servants and slaves could sneak me. He abused me physically, emotionally, mentally… sexually for like only a week because after that the smell got too bad." Damon looked up as Stefan finally started to show some emotion in regards to what happened. He looked like he was lost in memories of the past and Damon wasn't sure if he should snap him out of it or not

"He only let me go because he got letters from both you and Katherine announcing your arrival and he didn't know when you'd be there so he let me go."

"When did it stop Stefan?" Damon asked now started to feel outraged

"When I killed him." Stefan said in a small voice

"Jesus Stef! I mean all that time and nothing! You didn't talk, you didn't even hint!" Damon shouted suddenly angry. He was angry at himself, at their father but not at Stefan.

"You'd already been protecting me from him I just—",

"Yeah, I was protecting you. I'm your older brother! I'm supposed to protect you not the other way around. Are you kidding me? You've had this 'save my big brother' complex since you were eight? No wonder you do stupid things to protect me now. When are you gonna realize you just end up getting hurt?!" Damon spat at him furiously, throwing his cup across the room. He was feeling guilty and wanted to cover it up somehow, anger seemed the place to go

"So you get to protect me but I can't do the same for you?"

"Not like that, it's not worth it Stefan." Damon said to him calming slightly but not a lot

"Yes it was and it still is! I did it for you and I'd do it again if it meant you didn't have to go through it. You had your burden when it came to Father and I had mine! I know you, you feel guilty. You always feel guilty when I do some reckless thing to save you or when I try to do something reckless in general and you take the blame for me and make people hate you and I just want for once for you to just let me take the blame for this one, okay? We all have our crosses to bear and this one is mine, you don't get to take it! I made a choice and it wasn't even hard. You think it's a coincidence I tried to leave only when you were gone? I knew he wouldn't hurt you so it was safe to leave. You're my big brother and I looked up to you and I wanted to be seen as strong like you and not always sick so I did this, I let it happen. I don't regret it, I can't regret it. I don't think I'd remain sane if I started to regret it now." Stefan said passionately, whispering the last bit. Damon's anger gave way to immense to hurt

"God Stef… none of it was your fault it was his, it was Dad's. I can't believe he would do _this_ to you. I can't, I don't understand." he said brokenly as he sat back down with his head in his hands. Stefan looked down feeling ashamed of his self for putting Damon in this amount of pain. Damon reached across and grabbed Stefan's hand and held it even as he struggled to comprehend it. How could their father look at a young, fragile, sickly Stefan and just hurt him in that perverse a manner? How could he look Damon dead in the eye like he didn't just destroy his beloved baby brother's life? How could he desecrate their mother's memory by violating what she felt was one of the best things she had ever contributed to the world? Both their heads snapped up as they heard a glass shattering in the living room. They cautiously got up and saw Elena and Bonnie standing there. Bonnie had a sad realization in her eyes, Elena looked sheet white and like she saw a ghost, the broken glass was at her feet.

"Elena…" Stefan said to his frozen girlfriend, Damon and Bonnie looked to each other in silent understanding. Bonnie grabbed his hand knowing he was having a hard time and led him outside to the backyard

"Stefan, oh my god. I thought you were mad at me, I'm so stupid and blind." Elena sobbed launching herself to him and pulling him into her arms. Tears wet his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall.

"I'm fine now; I feel better having gotten all of that out." He looked into Elena's eyes

"Hey, listen to me. You're not at fault here, no one but my father. I don't blame you or Damon or Katherine or my mother or anyone. You guys had nothing to do with it, there is not nearly enough blame to pass around and it all belongs to my father."

"Why didn't you say anything about your father? About what he did to you?"

"It was my burden to carry" he said repeating his words

"I was always silent about it but I think the dam is kinda been broken, can't shut the images off" He said distantly

"I'm gonna be here for you. You know I will, me and Damon and Bonnie and even Caroline and Klaus. We love you, I love you. I'm so sorry." Elena threw her arms around him again, and Stefan was happy that she said she'd support him but he didn't think that this was in anyway gonna be easy.

**HEY, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS. It's just something that popped into my head**


End file.
